


The Luckiest Man Alive || Josh Dun / Tyler Joseph

by Mind_drabbles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda lame sorry, Kissing, M/M, Short, Taco Bell, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_drabbles/pseuds/Mind_drabbles
Summary: After weeks of feeling restless, Josh decides to talk to Tyler about his feelings.





	The Luckiest Man Alive || Josh Dun / Tyler Joseph

"Hey, I didn't know you were at the game!" Tyler said surprised, seeing Josh on the side of the basketball field, right after Tyler and his team won the game. "Yeah, i wanted to talk to you. If you have time, i mean." Josh rushed out, he was feeling incredibly nervous and when Tyler looked up at his best friend he noticed. Tyler softly took Josh' hand and said "of course, lets go find a place to talk then."

A while later they walked into the taco bell near their school because where could they better talk than their favorite place? Together they went up to the cashier. "Welcome to taco bell, can i take your order?" The young man asked them. "J- just a water for me please" Josh muttered. Tyler looked at him, he was so confused. Josh had never said no to food, let alone to taco bell. "Same for me please" Tyler rushed out and a moments later they both took their drinks from the counter. 

"There is an empty table there, wanna sit down?" Tyler asked, pointing to a nice table which was a bit secluded from the restaurant. Josh nodded and they sat down in the quiet corner. That's when Tyler noticed that Josh' hands were shaking quite badly. He took them in his own and asked "are you okay, Joshie?" Tears began to pool in his eyes when Josh shook his head no. "Tyler, for weeks i've been feeling this weird thing and i didn't know what. This afternoon i was feeling so restless, that's why i went to the game. When i saw you playing, running around and cheering happily when your team won, it clicked. I have feelings for you." Tyler's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Josh. Josh suddenly panicked and started rambling "don't worry! I know you don't feel the same and that's okay. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I can't. I need you." The last sentences were choked out, tears streaming down Josh' face.

"Josh! Josh, breathe! I like you too. I never told you because i was so scared but now this happened and i haven't felt this happy in ages." Tyler said with a big smile on his face. Josh looked up, wondering shether Tyler was joking. But his eyes were so honest, so happy. So Josh leant forward to do what he wanted to do for ages. Tyler leant in as well and as their lips were about to touch, Josh let out a yelp. He looked down as he felt something cold and wet against his thighs. 

They both realised quickly what had happened. Tyler knocked over his water in his excitement to finally kiss Josh. Josh' jeans were soaked. Then an employee noticed it and walked towards them with a few towels. The boys both thanked him and then walked out of the restaurant. Once they got in Tyler's car both of them bursted into laughter. The nervous and unfamiliar tension between them was melting away and Josh remembered why he liked Tyler so much. It was simple. He was his other half. Josh looked at Tyler and just saw perfection. Tyler looked back at Josh and their gaze locked. Slowly Tyler cupped Josh' face and their lips met. Josh felt like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> I love to hear your opinions and prompt ideas down below!


End file.
